


After all this time

by MFLuder



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: He and Bruce are out, eating dinner. “How sweet,” the waitress says,” that you still take your father out. Do you have children of your own?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> BruDick Week 2020 Day 5 prompt: _Age difference: Bruce is much older than Dick, and it starts to show._
> 
> References to the conversation between Bruce and Dick in 2x1. Not necessary to know [but if you want to check it out](https://youtu.be/2Ju0SsfSBMg).

He and Bruce are out, eating dinner. “How sweet,” the waitress says,” that you still take your father out. Do you have children of your own?”

~~~

Bruce attends a show where Dick performs alongside Zatanna as her assistant. He tells him later, laughing, how the woman next to him told him he must be proud of his son.

~~~

They attend a WayneCorp function one night, and even though they are not there _together_ , Dick still overhears a few snide comments from guests closer to his own age, suggesting Bruce is into children and Dick only sticks around for his money. It’s a struggle to pretend he doesn’t hear, though more on Bruce’s behalf than his own.

~~~

One day Dick stops behind Tim on the couch and pulls the earbud out. “Whatcha listening to, baby bird?” he asks.

Tim looks up. “Panic! At the Disco, I think.”

“Yeah?” Dick says. “I loved them in college!”

Twenty minutes later, Bruce finds them both camped on the couch, one AirPod each, Tim having gone back to reading while Dick jams away, mouthing the words, one leg tucked under him.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. “Who are you listening to?”

Dick pauses in his silent one-man band. “Panic.”

“Who?” Bruce asks. 

“Panic! At the Disco? The lead singer had a song with Taylor Swift a few years back.”

Bruce’s brow furrows. “Who is he?”

Dick rolls his eyes. “You’ve even met _her_ before. One of those galas you attend. She’s blonde, a musician? Used to sing country and is now the biggest pop star in the world?”

Bruce shrugs. “You know I don’t pay attention to those, unless I have to.”

Dick shares a glance with Tim. The current Robin smirks. “Okay, Boomer.”

Bruce affectionately rolls his eyes at them and leans down to place a kiss on the top of Dick’s head and then saunters back out of the room.

Tim stares at Dick, eyebrows raised, head tilted. “That’s your boyfriend.” He grimaces. “And…my dad.” His eyes widen, dramatically. “Does that make you my mom?” he asks, cheekily.

Dick groans. He hands the headphone back. “On that note, I’m out.”

Tim, laughing, calls after him. “Go make out with your old man!”

~~~

“You should find someone else,” he says, even as he swallows a blue pill dry.

“I don’t care, I don’t want anyone else,” Dick replies, before taking Bruce’s cock into his mouth, warming it for him while they wait for the medicine to kick in.

Later: “Someone who can give you what you deserve. Who doesn’t need a pill to get their cock hard or their pussy wet for you. You’re too beautiful to waste on me.”

Dick kisses him silent as he lowers himself on Bruce’s now-hard cock, delighting in every inch, fingers tight in Bruce’s silvered strands.

“I don’t care, I don’t care,” he rasps, voice tight with pleasure, as he rocks himself up and down, drags his nails across Bruce’s skin and scars because the man is hitting Dick’s prostate with a rhythm and accuracy no one else can replicate.

~~~

It’s Bruce’s seventy-fifth birthday and he tells them he has a surprise.

“I’m giving up the cowl,” he says. “Mostly,” he adds, with that soft tilt to half his lips.

His announcement is met with stunned silence, from all but Dick who knew. He returns the half smile; an exchange they’ve maintained since he was twenty-six and came back for the first time.

“And Dick will be Batman.”

That comment earns a snort of dissatisfaction from Damian – freshly turned twenty and ready to take on Gotham’s villains full time. Jason, surprisingly, is the one to jab him in the gut with an elbow. “Respect your elders,” he says, with a wink at Dick.

~~~

Every night, he puts his forehead to Bruce’s and whispers “I love you,” air puffing over their mouths; Bruce kisses him back with still-firm lips and it reads in his body, the words he continues to struggle with.

~~~

When they go out now, no one asks or comments on their relationship and they let passersby assume as they will. Sometimes Dick will even hold Bruce’s hand – when the man’s in a giving enough mood. 

~~~

They make love and then rest in Bruce’s big bed with the fire roaring. When Bruce thinks Dick is asleep, he talks, “My beautiful Richard. You are a boon. I would not have made it this long without you.”

Dick turns in his arms, and Bruce isn’t surprised he’s awake after all. Bruce traces a bruise on his shoulder made by a Jokerz member. Dick sniffs the wood smoke and bourbon scent of his cologne, teases his fingers through Bruce’s still-thick chest hair.

“I guess old dogs can learn new tricks,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
